The present invention relates to a wear resistant tool for use in mining, milling and excavation. The tool comprises a body and a carbide secured to the tool body by brazing. It is especially related to a braze thickness at a braze joint between the cutting insert and the body of the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,289 to Stiffler, which is incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses an improved cemented carbide tip is provided for use as the forward end of a cutter bit. The tip is rotationally symmetric about its longitudinal axis and has a rearward end for attachment to a ferrous metal body. The rearward end has an annular rearwardly facing first surface, a second surface located radially inside of and forward of the first surface, and a radially inwardly facing third surface separating the first surface from the second surface, and thereby forming a socket in the rear of the tip. The tip further includes a means for substantially centering the tip about a steel protrusion which is to be brazed into the socket. The means for centering preferably takes the form of bumps extending radially inwardly from the third surface of the tip.
Examples of wear resistant tools from the prior art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,711 to Stiffler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,875 to Lonn et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,421 to Den Besten et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,020 to Ojanen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,832 to Stephenson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,309 to Engle et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,619 to Andersson, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,614,813 to Shepherd, which are all herein incorporated by reference for all they contain.